The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of treating an electrical connection section.
A solder ball is used as an external terminal of a semiconductor package such as a ball grid array (BGA) or a chip scale package (CSP). A solder ball is provided to an electrical connection section (land) of an interposer of a semiconductor package. An oxidation preventive film such as a plating film is generally formed on the surface of the land. This prevents oxidation of the surface of the land to improve reliability of the step of providing the solder ball. However, this method requires an additional step of treating the plating film. Moreover, when using nickel (Ni) as the material for the plating film, since a hard and fragile alloy layer is formed by soldering, the mechanical reliability of an external terminal may deteriorate. JP-A-2000-114313 discloses a related-art technology.